More specifically, in integrated circuit (IC) chip manufacturing, meeting yield goals is important for avoiding waste, ensuring profitability, etc. For purposes of this disclosure, yield refers to the ratio of the number of production chips of a given design that pass final testing to the total number of production chips manufactured in a given production lot. Additionally, for purposes of this disclosure, a production chip refers to a chip that is manufactured with the intent to sell the chip or incorporate the chip into a product, a passing production chip is a chip that meets required performance parameters so that it can be sold or incorporated into a product, and a failing production chip is a chip that fails to meet the required performance parameters. Meeting yield goals can, however, be difficult with new designs during early production runs due to a failure to identify systematic defects resulting from never before seen layout topologies and/or foundries that do not fully comply with process design kit (PDK) specifications.